Dance with me
by EternallySky
Summary: I never knew running around in the rain with you, could lead to so much more. My first dance. My first love. My first kiss. RxN One-Shot


Disclaim: I own nothing.

I decided to make a one-shot because it was just on my mind :).

Listen to a _100 words_ by _ffx_ while reading this, it'll portray the emotions and have a better understanding.

* * *

Me and Namine were walking home today from school, looking up the sky I see dark clouds. Looks like its going to rain.

"Namine it's about to rain" I didn't want to get her wait especially since she's wearing that white dress. It stops at mid-thy showing her legs, hugs her figure so _nic-WOAH_!

I AM NOT having thoughts about my best friend! As far as I'm concerned we are** best friends **with slightly benefits I uh guess? I felt rain drops falling, it takes about 10-15 more minutes until we reach her house, I'll probably stay there with her until the rain stop.

"Roxas it's raining." It was light rain the kind I only like because it was _serene_ not those noisy ones where it cuts off your power.

"Yeah it is, we should hurry up and get to your house" I started to pick up the pace until I saw her tugging at my wrist.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked quite flushed.

" Do you know how to dance?" She wasn't looking directly at my eyes.

Did I know how to dance? I don't think so, I never danced with anybody before if you count Namine and my mom but it was when I was very little and we didn't even do it right.

"No I don't why's that?" I didn't want to rush her even though its drizzling cause she's just special that could make anybody do anything when you look at her. Innocent. That's all she portrays.

She didn't answer immediately instead she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at the sky saying " I always wanted to dance in the rain". Was she thinking of dancing with me? Were currently in the woods, some people might think it's scary but me and her find it peaceful and pretty even when its raining like this.

I didn't know how to answer to that so I decided I was gonna make that wish come true. I can't dance but as long as she's happy it doesn't matter right?

I took at step away from her, running a hand through my spikes out of habit. I moved my hand out towards her( Riku's pose at kh1 intro). I looked at her in the eye asking if it was okay and said

"Will you dance with me?"

She putted her hand gently into mines. It fits like it was meant to be there, her skin is soft and wet from the rain.

"I would love to dance with you." She did that smile again. The one where it's only meant for _me_. I felt hear rise all the way to my cheeks while Namine was doing the same.

I chuckled lightly "You know, I don't know how to dance right?"

"I'll teach you, put your hands on my waist and I'll put my hands around your neck okay?" I did as she instructed, I felt very nervous doing this I mean like she's my best friend but is it really nervousness? No, it isn't it's happiness mind you.

"Okay what next?" Her arms were encircled around my neck and we were really close.

"Just sway with the rain, usually the guy leads but I'll lead this one okay?" I hope I don't step on her feet. She looked straightly at me, smiling like I was her love… I tried to look away but I can't fight it, its so amazing, striking blue eyes that held a 1000 words.

Right now are foreheads are leaning against each other, we were so close my lips could almost kiss in between her eyes.

We swayed in silence for the next couple of minutes in comfort until I decided to say

" You know I thought you would always dance like in those Disney princess movies"

"Well that's when it was back then but I would like to try it if you want" She gave me those puppy eyes looking up at me.

A smile playing on my face on how cute she looks I said "If only I can be the prince."

"Deal" We shifted into a beauty and beast dancing pose with our intertwined hand in the air while mine is still on her waist and hers on my shoulder.

It started to rain a bit harder and we started to pick up are pace of dancing moving in sync with the rain. We were spinning around dodging the trees and I lifted her up on a log where her hand was holding onto mine as I balance her walking across the log. She looked amazing even in the rain with a child-like smile gracing her soft pink lips. At the end of the log she stick her foot up in the air while leaning both arms on my chest doing a ballerina pose, she really did look like one since her dress flowed out. I scooped her in my arms with her arms circled around me I twirled her around.

"You make a very lovely prince for someone who can't dance." Giggling I made sure to put her down gently and stop for a second so we can both catch our breath.

Smirking I leaned down into her ear and whispered "A princess taught me"

She blushed like a tomato, I should make her blush often it makes her look very cute.

I decided to be brave and intertwine her soft wet hands into mine, it was still warm that made me smile as I tugged her to the direction of her white mansion.

"We should go before were sick." I started to now remember that she was wearing a dress.

"Y-yeah I guess" She was looking at our hands.

"Roxas if you're a prince and I'm a princess will you stay with me?" Namine looked like I was leaving her for a 1000 years. I wonder why she's asking me that, maybe something bad is happening.

I tensed a bit thinking all of the bad scenarios but before she could notice I held my composure and answered what I thought " I'll always stay with you, no matter what the time is we'll always be together, and no matter what" I paused looking at her "You'll always be my light because your by my side" I embraced her tightly because I couldn't bear to think the thought of losing her. I couldn't live with out her. Never.

I left her speechless, she looked up right at me. Our contact was intense and deep like the world stopped around us.

"I don't want to leave you" She said softly and quietly at the same time.

"Don't let them take you away from me." I finally understood it now, her family wants to move because her dad has recently died, they were a very close family and I guess they couldn't bear the sadness especially her mom knowing him all her life.

"I can't fight this battle alone" We were embracing each other tightly, both of our clothes were sticking to our skin .

"You'll never be alone fighting the battle, I promise" I kissed her forehead to seal the promise. Her skin was so soft and her hair smells like vanilla, her head is leaning against my chest now.

"Thank you for loving me." I stared at her long hard wondering if she knew if I actually did.

"Do you feel the same way?" I wanted to know badly if there is a chance for _us_.

"I always had." I could feel her breathe right on my neck, our bodies were touching, this is close as we can ever get since it was raining our shared body heat kept us warm.

I cupped her heart shaped face in my hands so that our eyes met, leaning down slowly to her I can feel her do the same rising on her tippy toes until I felt small soft pair of lips on mine. It wasn't meant to be deep but it was. It was like those 1000 words spilled out during our kiss.

_1000 embraces_. As long I remember we did.

"_What if I cried my eyes out and beg you not to part?"_

I don't want it to stop. This feeling, I want it to stay forever.

Our first kiss was full of first love, like we wanted to do it since we first met 8 years ago. We needed air so I broke the kiss much to my dismay. I wont let them take her away from me, she's my life.

"I'll find a way so we can be together" I pecked her lips to mean it.

"It's okay if the scenes go on one by one. You reflect my scenario" I kissed her lips sweetly meaning I meant it.

That's what I felt like what would happen soon.

"I always will believe in you, Thank you for everything Roxas" I couldn't tell if she was crying because of the rain if she was it was tears of joy.

I broke apart from her and intertwined are fingers once more and headed to the gates.

"Lets go home." Smiling genuinely, its nice to know that I could love someone and be love back.

"Yeah lets go home, we can play prince and princess like we did when we were little again." Smiling that smile the was only for _me_ with those big ocean eyes that made Sora's and mine go to shame.

"_A thousand words have never been spoken can fly to you back into my arms so spend it on silver wings"_

* * *

Pleas review.


End file.
